


Visions of Love

by BreathOfThePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Traditions, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/pseuds/BreathOfThePhoenix
Summary: Teddy and Victoire sneak off for a moment alone on their wedding night
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	Visions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Some holiday fluff for you all <3 
> 
> Huge thank you to Frumpologist for hosting such a fun event! 
> 
> And a massive thank you to my alpha and beta, Curly_Kay and PotionChemist, respectively. All mistakes are my own.  
> Artwork by LauraArmada
> 
> Prompt: Traditions  
> Marauder: Teddy Lupin

“Dance with me?” Teddy asks, offering his hand to her. 

Victoire ducks her chin and looks up at him through thick lashes. A light pink blush fills her cheeks as she places her petite hand in his. He pulls her close, resting his hand along the small of her back, relishing in the way her body moulds to him as if they were made for one another. 

String music fills the small space, each note floating through the air like flowers in the wind. Their family and friends form a circle around them and he sees his grandmother brush away a tear as her sister rubs her shoulder in comfort. He thinks she’ll be fine without him as long as she has her sister.

“I love you,” Victoire says, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. 

He can’t believe she’s his, that of all the men she could have chosen, she chose him. He doesn’t think a day will ever come when he won’t thank all of the stars in the sky for bringing them together. 

“I love you,” he repeats, lowering his head to place a featherlight kiss to her lips. Her hand slides from his shoulder to his neck, holding him in place, and the kiss consumes him. He can taste the champagne on her lips and the lingering flavour of chocolate on her tongue as it pushes into his mouth. 

Honestly, with the way she took control of things, he hadn’t really had a choice—she made him fall in love with her. She has always been so much more to him than just beautiful. She’s fierce and bold and courageous and has never had a problem showing him just how she feels.

She was the one who had once marched across the Great Hall, planted herself in front of him and demanded that he take her to Hogsmeade that weekend. He had tripped over his words, his brain unable to keep up due to the racing rhythm of his heart. It took everything in him to mutter a single  _ yes _ and when he did, her smile lit up the whole room. With a quick kiss to his cheek, she left, the warmth of her lips forever seared into his skin.

And she’s kind. She’s fierce and bold and courageous  _ and kind _ . It’s something so pure that even the Hufflepuffs at school commented on it. She treats every person she meets as her equal. He’s heard Mrs Weasley say on more than one occasion that Victoire is so unlike her mother in her kindness, that the trait surely must have come from the Weasley side of the family. 

But Teddy knows that Victoire’s heart and the love she gives is not something that can be passed on or learned. It’s simply a part of who she is.

He breaks the kiss, pulling back to look at her, to take in his beautiful wife with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He steps back and spins her, watching as the skirt of her dress flares out with the motion. She twirls back into his arms, her hand falling to his chest, an airy laugh slipping from her lips. 

As the music begins to fade, he dips her low, the ends of her golden curls barely brushing against the floor. She beams up at him, her eyes creasing in the corners, and he thinks she looks like an angel. 

Their friends and family clap as Teddy brings her back up to standing. His grandmother and her sister come to them immediately, telling them how beautiful that was and how happy they are. 

“Your parents would be so proud of you, Teddy,” his grandmother says, sniffling slightly. “I wish they could have seen the man you grew up to be.”

He nods his head, feeling the same way. His grandmother and Uncle Harry are always telling him stories about ‘Remus and Tonks’ and in many ways, he feels like he knows them too. On nights when the sky is clear and he can see the moon, he sits outside and talks to his parents, telling them his own stories. He knows it’s silly—that a grown man talks to the sky—but it brings him peace and comfort. 

“Come with me,” Victoire murmurs, pulling on his hand. 

They leave the grand ballroom of Malfoy Manor where their wedding reception is being held and she leads them down a twisting corridor, up a set of stairs, and out onto a large balcony. Snowflakes fall dizzily around them, shimmering in the soft glow of the lamp on the outside wall. The music from below spills out through the windows and Teddy thinks he hears laughter as well. 

He’s glad their guests are having fun, but he’s thankful for the time with his wife. Casting a warming charm over the balcony, he takes a moment to admire her without anyone around. She leans against the bannister, overlooking the rolling hills and gardens sprawled out in front of them. The bodice of her dress is tight to her skin, with long lace sleeves that look like they’re tattooed onto her. He doesn’t know what type of dress she’s wearing, but he thinks it was made for her with how perfect it all is. 

Coming to stand behind her, he brackets her hips with his hands, his chest pressing to her back. Her head rests on his shoulder and she sighs with contentment. 

There are Christmas trees adorned with lights dotting the path below, and garlands hung from every balcony and window. From a distance, he knows the Manor must look like something described in a fairytale. This once cold and dreary place—according to the stories he’s heard from his cousin, Draco—is now full of love and support and light. Teddy’s glad that he only knows this place as he does now. 

“I’m glad we chose to get married here,” he says quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace around them. “I know Mrs Weasley wasn’t thrilled about the idea, but it really was perfect.”

“I agree.” She places a quick peck to his neck before turning her attention back to the grounds. “Christmas Eve was a nice idea too. Now we don’t have to split our time with everyone tomorrow.”

“I don’t plan on ever leaving the bed,” he whispers, his lips next to her ear. “I believe we have things to do.”

She laughs, a melodic sound that reminds him of songbirds. Her arms wrap around her torso, her hands finding his and lacing their fingers together.

“My mum was telling me about a tradition she used to have when she was growing up,” Victoire says. “She and my Aunt Gabrielle used to make hot cocoa and sing Christmas carols while her father played the piano, and then they would all go to the Christmas market in Paris. It was the one time of year her parents took them into the Muggle world.” 

Teddy nuzzles against her head. “Do you want to carry on that tradition when we have our own children?” 

She laughs and turns in his arms, her head shaking slightly. “Mon amour, I’ve heard you sing. You are a wonderful Keeper, but a dreadful singer.” Pressing up onto her tiptoes, she kisses him again. “But I would like to have traditions with our own family.”

He thinks for a moment. “My grandma and I used to spend all Christmas Eve baking. Grandma taught me how to make a Christmas Pudding that could rival Mrs Weasley’s even. All without magic. Then we would come here and share it with Great Aunt Cissa and Draco and open presents together.”

“I love Christmas Pudding,” Victoire whispers with a smile. “So Christmas baking followed by a walk through the Christmas market in London?”

His heart fills with joy at the thought of walking hand in hand with his wife, a couple of blonde or teal-haired children running a few feet ahead. He thinks of the light in their eyes as they view everything with wonder, turning back to their parents to ask for money so they can buy a treat. He knows that he’ll give in and let them buy some fudge or a candy cane. 

“Where did you go?” she asks, pulling his attention back to the present. “You got this far off look in your eyes.”

“Just thinking of us, our family. Traditions,” he says simply. “I can’t wait to have it all with you.”

Bringing his hands to cup her jaw, his thumbs brush against the apples of cheeks. Her eyelids flutter shut as he closes the distance between them, his lips brushing against hers. She’s the one who deepens the kiss, who moves her hands up to thread through his hair and keep him glued to her. 

He wonders if it’s socially acceptable for them to leave their wedding when the dancing has only just begun. It seems Victoire has the same idea and brings her body closer to his—how that is even possible, Teddy isn’t sure. 

“Do we have to go back?” he murmurs against her lips. 

She pulls away, her hands releasing their hold on his hair and moving to fix it. He knows it’s no use and he doesn’t care. Let the rest of the party assume what they want. It’s their wedding night, after all. 

“Come, mon amour.” She starts to head back inside and he misses her touch already. “The sooner we get back, the sooner we can leave again.” 

With a wink, she disappears ahead of him, and it takes everything in him not to sprint after her. 

And then he decides that he doesn’t care if they look foolish running through the halls of Malfoy Manor dressed in formalwear—he would run to the ends of the earth with her.


End file.
